In the past, tournament play allowed patrons to play a regular, base game along with playing in a multi-patron tournament. Tournaments were conducted at a single casino location, or at multiple gaming sites. Unfortunately, tournament play restricted patrons to playing in a single tournament, having a single group of participants, a single set of rules, a single set of winning criteria, and a single set of prizes. Typically, tournament play was also restricted to each player playing the same game. Thus, it was difficult to create player excitement and encourage patrons to make more tournament wagers.